Remus's truth, out at last
by HP41293
Summary: Remus Lupin shares his deepest darkest secret to the Marauders. OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, J.K.R owns it all, and I'm not her.**

* * *

"Remus's Truth, out at last" Head Canon:

Person: 3rd Person.  
Genre: Comfort/Hurt

********************************************

"Remus, a talk please?" asked James, with all intentions of getting to know the truth.  
"James, what is this about? I have to go meet Professor McGonagall about my term paper" Remus replied  
"We just need to talk about something, something very important"  
"okay fine, lets go..."  
James headed out of the dorm, and took Remus out into the open, near the Forbidden Forest, where Sirius and Peter sat by the tree.

"Hey Jamsiee... and Remus"  
"Hey Sirius, now lets get into the serious talk we all have gathered here for"  
"Hey... no making puns"  
"Sirius" scolded James, and at once Sirius fell silent at the look of seriousness on his best friend's face.  
"Remus, we need to talk to you."  
"Tell me, what is it about" a little bit worried Remus spoke.  
"where do you disappear every now and then?" demanded Sirius.  
Peter was quiet during this entire conversation, but now, his ears had picked up, and he was onto each word.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean Remus. Where do you disappear every now and then? and specifically in the nights?"  
"Do you know how worried we get" Peter exclaimed, trying to get included into this inquisition for truth.  
"Its... uhmm... a personal matter."  
"Personal? you have to be kidding me! We are your best friends Remus! You cannot expect us to believe that you don't want us to know something. Especially when we can help you. I know all about resisting dark and forbidden tasks..." Sirius screamed, his voice dripping of comfort and hatred. Hatred against all things dark.  
"Its not something you guys can help me with okay. YOU GUYS CANT DO ANYTHING. I'M STUCK WITH THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE"  
"There is nothing we cannot do! Just talk to us. Maybe we can help you out for sure" promised James.  
"You cant do anything James, you just cant. Its me.. I didnt do anything yet Im being punished. And nobody can change it. Nobody" Remus was now into tears, trying to get his friends away from him. If they get to know, they will leave him forever. He was tainted. A black dot, an insult to the name of friendship. If they get to know, he would lose the only friends he ever had.

"Just try us Remus, maybe we can!" Sirius pleaded.  
"You want to know? You realllly want to know? Then listen, when I was 5, Fenrir Greyback bit me, yes I turn into a horrid beast every full moon. I feed on animals, I have the ability to kill anyone that comes in my way. You want to know where I disappear? I get out of the castle so I don't hurt anyone. So that I don't crush someone's neck for the feast of blood. I leave cause I don't want to wake up the next morning and realize that I killed James, or Peter or you Sirius! I cannot live with myself if anyone of you are hurt because of what I am... YOU CAN NEVER HELP ME"  
And Remus walked off, the anger pulsing in his veins, it was close. Did they have to choose the evening before the full moon to have this talk?

James, Sirius and Peter watched him run into the forbidden forest. Wishing they could do something to ease the troubles of their friend. Remus wasn't tainted. He had the most beautiful soul anyone could have. He was the best Marauder.  
"I know how we can help him. In his er... furry little problem. C'mon lets get to the library" James, Sirius and Peter all but ran to the library.  
James ran to the transfiguration column and started hunting down books for becoming an Animagus.

Little did they know, Lily Evans witnessed their entire scene while she collected Asphodel petals. Watching James care for his friend, her heart softened. He wasn't such an egoistical pig head after all.

**********************************************

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**  
**All criticism and comments accepted :)**


End file.
